LA CHOCOLATERA
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Dos compañeros de clase se toman juntos un chocolate mientras conversan.


_Hola, lectores/as:_

 _Les comento unos avisos con respecto al futuro de mis fanfics._

 _1º. No estaba seguro sobre si debía finalizar o eliminar mi fanfic de **"Delito y castigo de Trixie"** , pero al final me he decidido continuarlo. **La historia seguirá** debido a sus demandas aunque honestamente ya hace tiempo que no me interesa esa historia aunque sea mía. Si la historia sigue es solamente por petición de todos ustedes. Si puedo subiré otro capítulo antes de que finalice diciembre pero no es seguro, y más impreciso aun es cuándo acabaré con la historia dado que no tengo ni ganas de escribirla ni inspiración para saber cómo continuarla._

 _2º. Una vez que haya finalizado "Delito y castigo de Trixie" estaré durante un tiempo indefinido sin escribir MLP. En su lugar me dedicaré a fanfics de humanos como este, o como mucho de ponis humanos pero no de equinos. No descarto la posibilidad de regresar a escribir sobre caballos de colores pero será a la larga._

 _3º. Mi nuevo fanfic de "Amigos y rivales" seguirá adelante. Pues últimamente las historias sin equinos es lo que me despierta mi interés por escribir. Sé que suena mal y me disculpó por ello, lo siento mucho pero la inspiración es caprichosa y ya no tengo ganas de seguir con Delito y castigo ni tampoco con ponis dado que llevo como unas veintitantas historias de ellos. Pese a todo repito que Delito y castigo continuará por motivos de demanda._

 _Bueno… sé que esta introducción puede ser dura y si alguien se ofendió mis más sinceras disculpas, pero quería ser totalmente honesto con ustedes. Para mí también es duro todo esto y tengo un gran bajón literario, en serio que lamento todo esto pero no puedo negar mis sentimientos._

 _Ahora les dejo con una historia sobre dos adolescentes madrileños._

* * *

 **LA CHOCOLATERA.**

Eran alrededor de las 12:00 de la mañana de un domingo cualquiera cuando entré en la _Chocolatera de San Gines_. La conocí formalmente hace tres años yendo con unos amigos por el Pasadizo de San Ginés cuando entramos en su número 11, pero ya entonces había oído sobre dicho local. Aquel día paseaba solo porque mis padres me encargaron hacer unos recados por aquel barrio, cuyas tareas no vienen al caso, como terminé pronto con los mandados aproveché para entrar pero quiso el destino que no me quedase solo. Nada más atravesar la puerta vi a un compañero de mi clase llamado Alberto y pensé _"Por favor, Dios, que no me vea"_ pero o bien el Creador estaba descansando porque como dice La Biblia _«Al séptimo día descansó»_ o simplemente me ignoró porque el chico se acercó a mí diciendo _"Eiii, Alex. ¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Qué haces aca?"._ No tenía ninguna gana de juntarme con él pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

— ¿Estas solo, Alberto? Sueles estar con tu equipo.

Me refería al equipo de futbol del colegio en donde Alberto es el capitán y yo el espectador silencioso.

—A ellos les veré luego. Sabes que vivo cerca y me gusta venir aquí.

—Entendido. Bueno… iba a pedir.

—Entonces siéntate conmigo, cerebrito. Así tendré alguien para hablar.

Cerebrito. Una de las categorías del colegio. Cualquiera que no sea un Hércules y posea buenas notas es un cerebrito o también llamado nerd, algunos formamos pandillas que no interesan a nadie más. Aunque también hay Hércules que sacan buenas calificaciones pero ellos no son cerebritos, son el súmmum. En cualquier caso los nerd con dos neuronas sabemos que más nos vale llevarnos bien con los líderes del colegio sino queremos acabar mal, y cuando hablo de liderazgo no me refiere a los profesores ni a la asociación de padres, a la hora de la verdad ellos mandan poco o nada, quienes cortan el pastel son los chavales como Alberto, no hay más que mirar su aspecto. 1,80 metros, musculoso, pelo rubio y ojos azules. Vestido con zapatos marrones, unos vaqueros azules con un cinturón marrón, un jersey verde oscuro por dentro del pantalón y una chupa marrón. Aparte de ser capital de futbol, de padres adinerados y tener éxito con las chicas aunque lo último nunca lo entendido porque no es especialmente galante, bueno… si lo entiendo, casi todas son cenicientas en potencia y Alberto tiene los rasgos del típico príncipe azul; guapo, adinerado y famoso entre su círculo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo donde antes estaba él. Fue una suerte que no perdiese la mesa cuando se levantó para hablarme. ¿O quizás no es casualidad? Nunca se sabe, la camarera vino a tomarnos nota.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué desean?

—Dos bombones ardientes, pava—pidió Alberto.

—Perdone. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Dos bombones ardientes.

La chica nos miró extrañada.

—Dos chocolates calientes a la taza, por favor señorita—traduje.

— ¿Con churros?

—Pues…— Miré a Alberto—Sí, media docena.

—Conforme. Enseguida regresó.

La chica se retiró. Al marcharse y tenerla de espaldas pude observar su melena marrón claro recogida en una coleta. Llevaba un uniforme de zapatos negros, pantalón, chaqueta y pajarita del mismo color y camisa blanca.

—Lo que le ha costado entender a la pava.

—Es que normalmente es este tipo de locales no se usan ciertas expresiones. Y es más formal decir señorita que pava.

—Quizás, Alex, pero cada uno tiene su jerga.

La jerga de Alberto y de su equipo posiblemente no venga dentro del diccionario, o al menos no con los significados que él usaba. ¿O quizás sí? Puede teniendo en cuenta su actual edición en donde figura _chatear_ como navegar en las redes sociales, y sin embargo se pierde la tilde de truhán y guión pero personalmente no pienso prescindir de ellas, me da igual la actual normativa. En cualquier caso Alberto no me caía bien por tres razones. Primero, por sus expresiones; segundo, por sus bajas notas y tercero; por el poco interés que ponía en las reuniones de profesores cuando tenía que asistir como delegado de clase. Pero era mejor llevarme bien con él y que pensase lo contrario.

—Además, Alex ¿Y tú invento de cerdivoro?

¿Invento? Menuda invención. Ese término se me ocurrió casualmente hacía ya tres meses. Una compañera de clase, que era y es musulmana, me contó que había participado en una rifa benéfica pero tuvo que devolver el primer premio porque era una pierna de jamón, y ni ella ni su familia comía ni comen cerdo. Le respondí que podría haber donado el premio a algún banco de alimentos, o dárselo a los profesores o repartirlo entre sus compañeros dado que todos éramos cerdivoros especialmente con respecto a los embutidos. Esta expresión de _cerdivoro_ como consumidores o aficionados a los productos porcinos se extendió rápidamente en la clase a través de las redes sociales, atribuyéndose a mí. Fue solo una expresión improvisada para un contexto y momento muy concretos pero se había popularizado en la escuela.

Seguidamente Alberto tomó la palabra.

—La semana que viene jugaremos de nuevo. Esta vez los contrarios van a recibir una goleada.

—He oído que tenéis un nuevo portero.

—Y muy bueno.

—Asique confiáis en él para que se encargue de la defensa mientras el resto se dedica a marcar.

—Exacto, Alex. Además ya tengo echado el ojo a los dos rivales más duros.

— ¿Los vas a derribar como en el último partido?

—No derribé a nadie. Simplemente les quite la pelota, si ellos se cayeron y lastimaron no es mi culpa. No eran duros y no se puede enviar a nenazas a un partido de hombres.

En ese momento regresó la camarera con el pedido y además nos trajo un periódico, EL PAIS.

—Por si se quieren entretener—le tendió a Alberto el diario.

— ¿No tienes el AS o el MARCA?—respondió mi compañero haciendo referencia a dos periódicos deportivos.

—No, señor.

—Da igual, ahora todo está en el móvil.

Alberto me dio a mí la prensa al tiempo que la camarera se retiraba mirándole molesta pero silenciosamente, me fije en los ojos verdosos de ella al tiempo que mi compañero de clase bebió un poco de chocolate mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono. Me puse a ojear el periódico.

—Mira esta noticia. _Una mujer de 81 años que vivía sola falleció en la madrugada de ayer en Reus (Tarragona) al incendiarse el colchón de su cama, según han informado los Bomberos de la Generalitat. El fuego fue provocado por una vela con la que se iluminaba en su vivienda la octogenaria debido a que hacía dos meses que le habían cortado el suministro de electricidad, según han informado a Efe fuentes próximas al caso…_ ¿Cómo lo ves?

—Pues un caso de abandono, Alex. ¿Qué hacía una vieja viviendo sola? ¿Y por qué no pidió ayuda a su familia para poder pagar la luz? Eso es que a la pava no la quería nadie sino no la tendrían en esas condiciones.

—Bueno… según pone aquí vivía con su nieta.

—Lee.

— _Según las primeras informaciones, la víctima vivía sola, pero compartía la vivienda con una nieta mayor de edad que esa noche no estaba en el domicilio. A la familia le atendían los Servicios Sociales de Reus, según fuentes cercanas al caso, por estar en situación de vulnerabilidad._

— ¿Y por qué la nieta no pago la luz previamente? Y si estaban… ¿Cómo pone ahí? En situación de… bueno… que eran vulnerables y están cuidados por Servicios Sociales entonces ¿Por qué esos servicios no hicieron nada con la luz? Además se contradice, primero pone "vivía sola" y después que compartía la casa con su nieta ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Ves por qué normalmente solo leo el AS y el MARCA? Ellos no se contradicen.

—En este país siempre sufren los mismos, Alberto. Hay decenas de implicados en casos de corrupción que roban millones de nuestros impuestos y nadie les dice nada. Pero una a una señora mayor le cortan la luz.

—OK. Siempre se va a por los chorizos más pequeños y se ignora al más grande. Sigue leyendo.

Chorizos es una expresión popular que significaba y aun significa _ladrones._ Continué leyéndole el periódico a mi compañero de clase.

— _El incendio tuvo lugar en el piso segundo B del número 14 de la calle de Santa Anna, un edificio de tres plantas cuyos vecinos tuvieron que ser desalojados como medida preventiva, y dos de ellos -un menor y un hombre de 43 años y atendidos como consecuencia de una crisis de ansiedad y dados de alta en el lugar._

— ¿Alguna otra víctima?

—Mortal no, al menos no según pone aquí. El menor y el señor de 43 años solo fueron atendidos. Termina hablando de los _Mossos de Escuadra—_ cuerpo de policía exclusión de las ciudades catalanas como Tarragona—Escucha. Los Mossos _han movilizado varias patrullas y han iniciado una investigación para determinar las causas del origen del fuego; la hipótesis principal es que se trata de un accidente. El bloque, de tres plantas y dos pisos por planta, ha sido evacuado como medida preventiva, y los seis vecinos desplazados ya han podido volver a sus casas, ya que la estructura del bloque no ha quedado afectada._ Y ya no dice más, quizás en otros periódicos haya más información.

Aquí hicimos una pausa en la conversación para centrarnos en nuestros chocolates y churros, seguidamente continuamos con la plática. Mi compañero buscó más información en su móvil y me enseñó la pantalla.

—Mira, Alex, aquí dice que el Ayuntamiento de Reus y Gas Natural se culpan mutuamente según el diario EL MUNDO

—Como siempre nadie quiere asumir responsabilidades por nada.

—Exacto, cerebrito. Si por mi gusto fuera despedía al alcalde de Reus y los actuales directivos de Gas Natural, pero descuida que nadie les va a tocar un pelo pese haberse cargado a una vieja.

—Pobre de su familia.

—Ya, porque tampoco a ellos les van a compensar.

Continuamos hablando un rato más hasta que nos cansamos y pedimos la cuenta. Alberto se quedo porque había quedado allí con el resto de su equipo pero yo me fui. Poco después de salir vi al resto de su grupo entrando en el local pero ellos no se fijaron en mí, mejor que así sea. Uno frente a uno es más justo pero uno frente a once puede ser muy duro.

FIN.


End file.
